


Wrong

by Willowanderer



Series: Gratuitous Reincarnation fics [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Depressing, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greatness was just out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

It was wrong. It was all wrong. Everything he did it was wrong, he did it the wrong way. He had all these dreams in his head, designs, and plans, but they ended up tangled messes of wood and wire and string when he tried to build them, the messy ball point scribbles that covered his books nothing more than that, scribbles.

 

Even though he was smart, his teachers hated him because he asked questions, and then questioned the answers, and never showed his work, and his handwriting was terrible. He tried writing with his other hand, and that didn't improve it much. He just couldn't seem to concentrate, the world was full of so many things, it was hard to memorize pointless facts for tests.

 

He went to college for years, switching majors and making professors cry, and drawing caricatures on the street for cash. When the student loans got too much he dropped out, and worked wherever he could get it, to try and pay them off, feeling trapped, and wishing he could fly, wishing he could get away.

 

It was just out of reach, like a dream. Knowing that he could almost do it, almost achieve anything. He was good, he was skilled, but he was never great. He could do almost anything- But in the end, it was always wrong.


End file.
